Burning Oak
by Espeon Man
Summary: The Pokemon teams were disbanded one year previously by a boy named Ethan, but now, his peaceful lifestyle is interuppted by the sudden return of the teams, and their horrifying new leader. Pls Review.
1. The Eruption

Burning Oak

_SMASH!_

Ethan was playing Pokemon: Battle Revolution on His Nintendo Wii

"and the winner is… Ethan!" called the game announcer

"Yeah!" He cried, punching a fist in the air. "Take that!"

Ethan yawned and turned off the Wii

He looked at his specially made **Electrode** clock. 10:45.

"Already?" he sighed. He went to the window. Outside was the ever present crowd of fans.

Ethan was famous in his home town of New Bark. Not only was he a pokemon trainer, he had defeated Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, and even helped beat Team Galactic!

He opened the window, a blast of noise greeted him. "We love you Ethan!" Cried the two ever-present Beauties.

Ethan Blushed, they blew kisses at him. A youngster from the crowd called

"Can you show us your battling technique?" everyone liked that idea, so Ethan was more than happy to show off to his fans.

Stopping only to grab the pokeballs off his desk, he raced downstairs.

"Going somewhere, Honey?" called his mom. "My fans want a demonstration" called Ethan, already at the door.

Skidding outside, he was immediately trampled by the crowd.

Shaking off the many hands, and escaping from several hugs, he called out,

"who wants to battle me?" a lone Bug Catcher stepped out of the crowd.

"are you ready?" said Ethan mockingly. His opponent didn't respond.

The crowd waited with bated breath. Then suddenly, they both took out a pokeball and threw it at their feet.

_POOF!_

They both disappeared in the white smoke. When It cleared, the Bug Catcher had out a **Venonat**, Ethan was standing next to… A **Spinarak**? No one moved, Ethan looked down at the bug pokemon before him. _How did that happen?_ then suddenly, he knew. He smacked his forehead in frustration, _Of course! My usual set of pokeballs was on my bed! Not on my desk! These are the ones I just got out of Bill's PC!_

"Hey!" called the Bug Catcher, sniggering, "what happened to your usual first attacker?"

_He's laughing at me! _thought Ethan angrily, _I'll show him!_

"Let's go!" he called, His opponent's Venonat let loose with Confusion.

"Agility!" called Ethan, The spinarak disappeared, showing up behind venonat.

**Now during battles, I'm going to swap to a play format**

BC(bug catcher): behind you! Tackle!

His pokemon turned and tackled the spider, sending it flying.

E: now! Use spider web!

The spinarak spun a web in midair, landing on it on its feet.

Ethan checked It's health, "Not good." it had fallen by a fourth.

BC: Hit it with the psybeam!

A blast of power shot toward the web.

E: Night Shade!

A black cloud met the rainbow one in midair, colored sparks flew everywhere. The crowd _oohed _and _ahhed_ as the clouds dissipated.

E: Then, String shot!

Thick, gooey strings shot out of the spinarak's mouth, wrapping around the venonat.

BC: Crud!

E: and now! Shadow Sneak!

Ethan's pokemon disappeared yet again. The bug catcher's venonat broke through the strings just as Spinarak reappeared.

BC: Watch out!

E: too late!

Spinarak slammed into his pokemon, and it fell, writhing on the ground. Then It lay still.

"Venonat!" Bug catcher cried, running over to it.

"It's all right" Ethan said as he kneeled down in front of it. "It's only knocked out, here, give it this." said Ethan, handing him a revive, "you fought well."

The Crowd cheered. "Ethan! Ethan! Ethan!" Next, a youngster made his way up to Ethan and demanded a battle.

They sent out their pokemon, Ethan with a **Hoothoot**, and the youngster with a **Sentret**

"Slam!" cried Youngster. Sentret charged toward Hoothoot, but missed. "Now, Peck" The owl pokemon delivered a rather painful peck right between sentret's eyes, and It countered with a nasty scratch on Hoothoot's left wing.

Ethan checked the health of them both, Sentret had 20 points more. _I need to end this!_ "Sentret," called the youngster, snapping Ethan's attention back to the battle. "use sucker punch!" "Air slash!" cried Ethan. There was a flash of light, and Hoothoot was flying backwards into a tree.

_WHUMP!_

"Hoothoot!" called Ethan, it slid down the tree and lay still.

"Return! Yelled Ethan, the defeated pokemon returned to it's ball.

"All right!" yelled the youngster, He watched as his sentret gained a level.

_FLASH!_

The sentret was enveloped in light. When It dimmed, a **furret** stood there.

"Yay!" cried the youngster, "he evolved!"

"Go!" exclaimed Ethan, sending out a **gastly**. "shadow ball" a big, dark circle was fired at the furret,

"Sucker Punch!" The furret attacked, but just missed.

"I've got you now!" yelled Ethan, "mean look!"

The furret stood, shaking with fear at the gastly's terrifying face. "Furret!" cried the youngster, "Foresight!"

"It's no use! Curse!" The gastly sank into the Petrified pokemon.

The furret twitched and rolled about, making odd sounds.

"Furret?" whispered Ethan's opponent, voice full of concern. The Furret turned to look at him, eyes filled with fear. Then gave one final twitch, and fainted.

Once again, Ethan was victorious. His fans swarmed all over him.

Congratulating him, Applauding him, and asking for his autograph, which he gave happily.

Suddenly, there was a rumble. Everyone looked up. The Rumble deepened.

_KAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!_

Mt. Silver Exploded. Everyone stood stock still. Then someone screamed.

Instantly, everyone was yelling their head off, and running in different directions.

Lava shot up from the crater, twisting in mid-air before hitting the side and sliding down. Already the forests were ablaze.

A person knocked Ethan to the ground, he saw a man with turquoise hair sneering down at him. Team Galactic? But he disbanded them!

Someone's foot hit him in the face. Knocking him out cold.

Blackness enveloped the earth

His head hurt. That was all he could think of, the pounding pain in his skull. Groaning, he sat up, and fell off the back of an airborne fearow. It took him a couple minutes to figure out what just happened. He felt the air rushing around him.

Then his hat fell off, waking up instantly, he snatched it out of the air.

Then he realized where he was. _oh no… _He felt the ground rushing up to meet him.

"Ethan!" He looked up, a helicopter was flying above him, with professor Elm in the cockpit. "Quickly!" he yelled over the blades, "grab the rope!"

A rope was lowered down to him, and he climbed up into the helicopter.

When he had caught his breath, he looked above him. A crowd of pokemon were flying in the same direction as they were.

"Where are they going?" he asked the professor. Elm shook his head sadly,

"those are the only survivors of the New Bark Town area, they're going to find a new home."

"only survivors?" said Ethan, alarmed, "what about mom and Lyra?"

"oh, don't worry, everyone was evacuated. And your pokemon were placed in your bag."

"oh, ok." then it hit him. _I'm not wearing a bag!_ "come to think of it," said Elm, "what did you do with your bag?" "ummm…" this was followed by a long silence. "oh dear."

"Looking for this?" Ethan's childhood friend Lyra came zooming in on a Fearow, holding his bag.

"Whew" sighed Ethan, "If I'd lost that, I'd be in big trouble, all my money was in there!" "Really?" said Lyra, with a mischievous glint in her eye, "I'll have to take some in exchange for the bag."

"Hey!" cried Ethan, "give that back!" he jumped onto the fearow and wrestled it out of her hand.

Unable to take the weight of them both, the bird pokemon started dropping.

"Now see what you did!" yelled Lyra, "we're falling!" "Ok! Ok!"

Ethan opened up a pokeball, and in a few seconds, he was soaring away on a Skarmory. "good," said Lyra approvingly, "there may be hope for you yet." "oh shut up!"

"Now," she continued, ignoring him, "help us get these pokemon to a new home."

For the next hour, Ethan helped Lyra and the professor herd the crowds of pokemon.

It was a thankless job, for the groups of Swellow took a fiendish delight in pecking Ethan over the head if he came too close.

And the devilish Murkrows would spray him with black smoke at frequent intervals.

"That's it," said Ethan angrily, massaging a bump on his head that was visible even when his hat was on, "I cant take this anymore!"

As soon as he said this, he was enveloped in black smoke. Loud, mocking calls came from the murkrow behind him.

Lyra sighed, "get rid of that smoke, Fearow." Her pokemon took a great breath, and blew the smoke away from Ethan.

Wiping his eyes and coughing, Ethan grumbled "how come you never get sprayed with this stuff?"

"Ethan!" called Lyra "watch out!" "what?" he asked, and was immediately drilled on the head by a Swellow's beak.

Finally, the pokemon swarms settled around Ecruteak city.

Ethan was more than happy to let them go. His head was throbbing horribly, and his eyes were stinging.

"Where are we going now?" he asked Elm, back in the helicopter.

"Now," answered the professor, "we must meet the gym leaders in Goldenrod city."

"why?" "because the pokemon teams are back"

"oh, yeah!" now he remembered! The man with turquoise hair, sneering down at him.

"so, how are we going to stop 'em?" "the gym leaders will decide that."

_If Team Galactic really has returned, that must mean the others are back too._

Ethan smiled, _and when they come, I'm more than ready!_


	2. The Meeting

**Sorry, I don't own pokemon. (The disclaimer was a little late, but here it is.**)

When they finally touched down in Goldenrod city, Whitney, the gym leader of Goldenrod, was already there.

"What took you so long?" she complained. "Well, unlike you," Ethan replied coolly, "we don't live half a block away!"

Whitney cleared her throat, and looked down at the pavement. A moment later, she wished she hadn't. For Morty, Gym leader of Ecruteak City, had just risen up from the ground.

Giving a shriek, she jumped backwards, and almost fell over. "I hate it when you do that!"

Morty Smiled creepily, "oh, so I should do it more often then?" Whitney did not speak to him again.

When the rest of the gym leaders had arrived at the Goldenrod Department store, the last being Blue, leader of Viridian city, the meeting began.

When they sat down, Ethan, For he was the pokemon champion, said, "ok, so the pokemon teams are back," he started, "what should we do about it?"

There was silence. "nobody knows?" Ethan asked disbelievingly, "how about stopping them?" "well," spoke up Whitney, "you're the only one who says he saw them"

Ethan stared at her. "What?" she asked. "you don't believe me." "neither do I," spoke up Morty, "me neither" agreed Falkner, leader of Violet city's gym.

All of the Gym leaders stood up, "after those three times when you told us the Hoenn region was exploding, and we appeared just to have you laugh at us." Said Blue, "you see, we've gotten rather tired of you"

Ethan was speechless, _They've gotten tired of me? Me? No way!_

"Ethan," Blue continued, " you are no longer Pokemon Champion."

"Now wait just one moment!" argued the professor, "I saw the Teams too!"

"Too late, Prof." said Blue lazily, "it's unanimous." Ethan's head spun, _Why don't they believe me?_

Blue's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Give us your badges, now."

"Why should I?" said Ethan defiantly, "alright then," Countered Blue, "we'll take them!"

Then, when the whole room was on the verge of a battle, The department store blew up.

A chunk of rock hit Ethan in the face, he was asleep before he hit the ground.

The store went up in flames, everyone was screaming.

people were jumping out the window. And everyone was enveloped in smoke.

Sixteen figures stood standing in the rocky mist. Sixteen gym leaders looked down at the unconscious Ethan.

"They knew," said Blaine, leader of the Fire gym, "They knew we were having this meeting."

"But," sniffled Misty, of the water gym, "why did we have to lie to Ethan?"

"We already Knew the Teams were back, why didn't we tell him?"

"Because, Misty," said Blue impatiently, "you know that if he got involved again," "he would almost destroy the world, like he did last time." finished Morty.

"Don't talk about that here!" snapped Blue, people might be listening in!"

He leaned down, and opened Ethan's bag. while Ethan lay unconscious, Blue took out the most important things for a trainer. His trainer card, and his pokemon.

"See you around," Whispered Blue into the boy's ear, "or not!"

He straightened up, and every one of the sixteen people vanished, just as the smoke cleared.

The department store explosion was all over the news. The inhabitants of the town were shocked to discover a boy and a man in the wreckage.

The man in question was discovered to be Professor Elm, leading pokemon expert.

The boy's identity was the pokemon champion, Ethan. While Elm recovered splendidly, the young boy, upon exploring the contents of his bag, entered a physical and mental slump.

Reporters interviewed a Ms. Lyra as she arrived on the scene thirty minutes after the explosion.

"I don't know what happened," she told the reporters, "I was at Ecruteak city herding some pokemon. When I got there, the store was in ruins, and Ethan was lying in the rubble."

Four months passed, and in that time, Ethan's slump got deeper. Lyra, Elm, and his fans all tried and failed to bring him around.

The shock of the eruption, and his demotion, and the explosion, and having his trainer card and pokemon taken had broken Ethan's spirit.

For weeks, he just sat there, hollow-eyed, and stared at the wall, mumbling.

Then one day, his mom walked in. She said nothing, just sat and looked at her son.

Suddenly, she stood up, with tears in her eyes, and smacked him across the face.

Ethan didn't move. The room was silent for a full ten seconds. Then Ethan blinked.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, rubbing his cheek. He was immediately smothered by his mother.

"Blech! Mom, can't breathe!" "oh, sorry." she released him. "I'm just so glad you're safe!" she blubbered.

"There was no need to hit me that hard." grumbled Ethan. "Well," explained his mother, "I had to shock you, and besides attacking you with my pokemon," a Happiny jumped onto her shoulder, "there wasn't much else I could do.

The memory of what had happened at the store came back to him suddenly.

"Mom! The pokemon teams are back!" he exclaimed. "What? But I thought you disbanded them all."

"They came back, and they have a new leader." said Ethan grimly.

He immediately jumped out of bed and rushed out before his mom could even get up.

Sighing, she followed him out of the room.

For the next two weeks, Ethan trained constantly. From the moment he was given a new pokemon, a Dratini, he barely left the training room of the pokemon center.

"Ethan," called his mom, "Dinner!" "Hold on, mom!" called Ethan, and went back to his battle.

"Alright" called the announcer, "Next battle, Ethan Vs. Freddie." A youngster stepped into the arena. "Bring it on!" he shouted, and threw a pokeball.

Out popped an Azumarill. "Water gun!" he shouted. The pokemon inflated and let loose with a jet of water.

"Agility" shouted Ethan. The dragon disappeared, and the water splashed harmlessly to the floor. "Twister!" Dratini re-appeared to the right, and whipped up a viscous twister that knocked Azumarill three feet in the air.

"Use Aqua Ring!" cried Ethan's opponent. A ring of water materialized around the pokemon, and bounced off floor, causing no harm.

"Now!" shouted Ethan, "Get under it and use Dragon Rush!"

As the ring bounced, Dratini slithered under it, and shot upward, popping the bubble, and sending the pokemon flying.

Azumarill crashed to the floor, leaving a crater. Ethan had won, for the fifth time that day.

"Ethan," said his mom threateningly, "if you don't get over here right now, I'm eating your dinner!"

He was over there faster than you could say, "Bon Appetite!"


End file.
